The present invention relates generally to emergency lighting systems, and more particularly to a portable light device that is automatically and irreversibly activated upon removal from an enclosure for use during an emergency situation.
Emergency lighting systems are known, for example, which comprise battery-operated lighting devices fixedly mounted at strategic locations around a facility, and which are automatically activated when the primary lighting system fails. Such lighting devices, while effective, cannot be removed by the occupants of the facility during an emergency situation, rather the occupants must rely upon a number of such devices to adequately illuminate the occupied areas and the exits from the facility. Such devices add complexity and expense to the facility, both in terms of original purchase and continuing maintenance.
Portable light devices are also known in the form of a flashlight or chemiluminescent light stick which can be easily transported throughout a facility in the event of emergency, and provide individualized illumination for the occupants as they exit the facility. While such portable devices are less expensive than the fixed devices, it can be difficult to locate such devices in the event of emergency if such devices are kept in a storage compartment such as a closet or drawer. On the other hand, if such portable devices are mounted for easy access, the devices can be subject to theft or misuse, and thereby not available during the emergency situation.
One solution is shown in Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,561, where a flashlight is removeably mounted to a bracket fixed to a base. A portion of the bracket physically and electrically separates the battery terminals of the flashlight. When the flashlight is removed, the terminals are biased together to activate the flashlight. This allows the user to exit the building with the illuminated flashlight during an emergency situation. To decrease the attractiveness of the flashlight for theft or misuse, the flashlight cannot be deactivated once it is removed, except by individuals having an appropriate tool.
Another solution is shown in Steiger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,629, where a chemiluminescent light stick is supported in a mount assembly. A cover is pivotally attached to the mount assembly. When the cover is opened, a break plate attached to the cover bends the light stick about a restraining plate on the mount assembly, thereby causing the chemicals of the light stick to intermix and illuminate. The light stick can then be easily removed from the mount assembly and used to exit the facility. The attractiveness of the light stick for theft or misuse is also decreased because it cannot be xe2x80x9cde-activatedxe2x80x9d once the stick is removed.
Such lighting devices as in Brown and Steiger have apparently had some success in the marketplace. Applications for such devices include subway tunnels, stairwells, corridors, fire escape routes, utility rooms, furnace rooms, electrical and communication control centers, and general uses such as in offices, factories, apartment buildings, commercial establishments, mines, tunnels and vehicles. Nevertheless, it is believed there is a continual demand for new and improved emergency lighting systems, particularly where the light device of the system is portable and can be easily removed and carried with the occupants during exit, but where the light device is automatically and irreversibly activated upon removal so as to deter theft and misuse.
The present invention relates to a new and unique emergency lighting system useful to assist occupants exiting a facility during an emergency situation, which includes (at least one) portable light device that is mounted for easy access, and is automatically and irreversibly activated upon removal to deter theft and misuse.
The light device of the present invention is enclosed between a base fixedly attached to a support surface, and a cover which is pivotally connected to the base. The cover can be pivotally moved away from the base to allow easy access to the light device.
According to a first embodiment, the light device comprises a battery-operated portable flashlight that is supported within a holder or bracket fixed to the base. The portable flashlight includes a housing enclosing a light bulb, at least one battery, and an electrical circuit interconnecting the light bulb and battery. The electrical circuit includes a pair of contacts, which are biased together so as to complete the circuit between the battery and light bulb and illuminate the flashlight.
The flashlight is normally maintained in a non-illuminated condition when it is stored for use. To this end, an insulating member is inserted between the contacts during the initial assembly of the flashlight, and the housing of the flashlight is then sealed to prevent internal access. The insulating member has a strip or cord that projects through an opening in the housing and terminates in an activating button, located exterior to the housing. The flashlight is then mounted to the base of the lighting system. When the cover is closed, a fastener on the cover becomes fixedly connected to the activating button of the insulating member. The flashlight is then fully primed and ready for use.
When the cover for the flashlight is later opened, such as during an emergency situation, the insulating member is drawn out from between the contacts by the cooperating fastener and activating button. This allows the contacts to come into contact with one another, completing the electrical circuit between the battery and bulb, and illuminating the flashlight. The illuminated flashlight can then be easily removed from the holder and carried by an occupant to exit the facility.
An important feature of this embodiment is that after the flashlight is removed from the holder, the insulating member cannot be re-inserted between the contacts. The contacts are located in such a manner that the insulating member can only be inserted between the contacts during the initial assembly. Insertion of the insulating member is prevented after assembly without destroying the flashlight, or without a special key or tool to open a portion of the housing. Otherwise, the flashlight remains illuminated until the battery is spent. It is preferred that the battery have a relatively short life span, which is long enough to allow exiting the facility, but which is short enough to deter theft and misuse.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the light device comprises a chemiluminescent stick supported within the bracket or holder. A break bar is pivotally connected to the cover, and supported in a plane behind the light stick. Upon initial assembly (priming) of the device, the break bar is moved into a vertical orientation, and temporarily retained by a latch to allow insertion of the light stick in the holder and closure of the cover. When the cover is closed, the latch is released, and the break bar moves into a horizontal orientation, behind the light stick.
When the cover is later opened, the break bar contacts the light stick, and bends the light stick forward. The light stick is bent around a front edge of the holder, which breaks the internal chambers holding the various chemicals, and thereby illuminates the light stick. The illuminated light stick can then be easily removed from the holder, and carried by the occupant to exit the facility. The light stick preferably remains illuminated for a sufficient time to allow exiting the facility, but again, for a time which is short enough to deter theft and misuse.
According to either of the embodiments described above, the emergency lighting system of the present invention provides a light device which automatically illuminates when a cover for the device is opened, and can be easily removed and carried by an occupant to illuminate an exit passage. Again, an important aspect of the invention is that the light device is constructed to be automatically and irreversibly activated upon removal to deter theft and misuse.
The emergency lighting system of the present invention can further include features such as blinking indicator (LED) lights, smoke detectors or audible indicators to indicate proper operation of the light device, as well as to facilitate locating the light device in obscured situations (such as in a smoke-filled room). The lighting system also includes a latching device which retains the cover in its open position until an authorized individual inserts a special key or tool. The LEDs, detectors, indicators and latching devices can also be used to identify the absence of a light device, which increases the effectiveness and reliability of the lighting system.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following specification and attached drawings.